Jealous Much?
by Freakish Sweetheart
Summary: Quinn visits Rachel in NY and spends the day with her and Brody. After some flirting and fleeting touches, who's left with the bigger green monster, Quinn or Rachel? Done for Faberry Week 2012 The Sequel Day 2 Jealousy


**A/N: This is for Faberry Week 2012: The Sequel: Day 2: Jealousy. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know :D**

* * *

**Jealous Much?**

It's about noon when Quinn steps off the train and into Grand Central. As she watches people hurry past her, she starts to rethink the spontaneous decision to just hop on a train and come to New York. Granted she talks to Rachel almost every day, but she hasn't seen her in a few months. The heavy feeling in her chest would only worsen with each passing day that she doesn't see Rachel, so she takes a deep breath and heads to the subway.

On the subway, Quinn goes over recent talks with Rachel to make sure that she wasn't going to be busy. She remembers Rachel saying something about Kurt going to Lima for spring break and that she was staying in New York, but she can't remember if Rachel made any other plans. Once again she feels stupid for even thinking she could just show up unannounced and not be interfering with anything Rachel might be doing. She guesses she'll find out when she gets to Rachel's apartment, which is the next stop.

Ten minutes. That's how long Quinn has been standing in the hallway and staring at Rachel's door. Her heart is doing the jig in her chest and her hands are vibrating with nerves. She curses internally and tries to pull herself together enough to at least _knock. _She inhales then poises her hand to knock, but before she can, the door slides open. A very handsome, chiseled young man with blue eyes stands before her. _Brody._ She thinks. Of course, Rachel has told her all about him, but seeing him in person sends a pang through her chest.

He looks her up and down appreciatively and all she wants to do is run. Run back to the subway, back to Grand Central, and back to her dorm in New Haven where it's safe. But before she can move, a tiny brunette wearing the tightest jeans and tank top, with her loose curls spilling over perfect caramel shoulders, slides the door further open and stops in her tracks. Her eyes widen at the sight of her best friend standing in her hallway. Quinn's brain short circuits and she's sure she's drooling now. The only word running through her mind is _wow._ But then Rachel beams the biggest smile Quinn has ever seen and she's being crushed into surprisingly strong arms. It takes Quinn a minute to reciprocate the hug, but when she does, Rachel squeezes tighter and it's the best feeling in the world.

"Oh my goodness, Quinn, what are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you here or that I'm not happy to see you because I am, but we just spoke on the phone last night and you didn't mention anything about coming to New York, and –" Quinn chuckles because she's missed Rachel's rambling.

"Slow down, Rach."

When Rachel closes her mouth, Quinn smiles at the girl she's been in love with since the day she laid eyes on the gorgeous brunette, animal sweater and all. The sparkle in her eyes melts Quinn from the inside out and she can't help but love her.

"I wanted to surprise you." Quinn murmurs.

"Well colored me surprised. I'm really glad you're here, Quinn." Rachel beams as she squeezes Quinn's hand, and Brody clears his throat.

"Oh, right. Quinn this is Brody, Brody this is Quinn."

"_The _Quinn Fabray in the flesh? Nice to finally meet you, Rachel talks about you all the time." Brody sticks out his hand with a charming smile and Quinn shakes it.

"Nice to finally meet you too." Quinn smiles a little, trying not to grimace. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"We were just going to get something to eat then come back here. Do you want to join us?" Rachel asks.

"Sure."

* * *

As they walk to the Thai place down the street, Brody chats with Quinn, occasionally flirting and touching her arm. Rachel watches them carefully, a bit of, dare she say it, jealousy bubbling up inside. Brody is a really handsome and charming guy, and Quinn seems to be eating it up as she throws her head back and laughs openly at something he's said. The anger rises in Rachel as she continues to watch as he opens the door to the restaurant for Quinn. Rachel tries to force it all down and act natural as they order their food; she is an actress after all.

On their way back to the apartment, Brody, being the gentleman that he is, offers to carry their food for them. Rachel rolls her eyes as Quinn thanks him, seeming a little bashful, but when Quinn turns and smiles at her, Rachel calms a bit. She's really missed her best friend these few months. The last time they saw each other was around New Year's when they were back in Lima together. And now she's in New York, seeming to be more interested in the guy that Rachel has been casually seeing. It's nothing serious, but for him to be flirting with Quinn in front of her is a bit rude.

When they get back to the apartment, Brody sets the food on the living room table and sits on the couch. The anger in Rachel flares a bit when Quinn takes a seat next to him and they start to unpack the food together. Rachel huffs and _almost_ stomps her foot as she goes into the kitchen to get drinks for them. She tries to take a calming breath, but it only makes her more irritated. She brings the drinks to the living room and sets them on the table as she wiggles her way in between Brody and Quinn. She immediately dives into her food, completely missing the confused look on Quinn's face.

Quinn eats her food silently as she watches Rachel interact with Brody. She's comfortable and carefree in all her movements and even more relaxed in her own skin than she was in high school. She's definitely not as much of a prude as she was. New York has changed her, and Quinn doesn't know if that's good or bad. There's barely anything _Rachel Berry _about this Rachel sitting across from her. And anybody who knows Rachel, who went to high school with Rachel, knows exactly what she's talking about. The sheer _confidence _and _sex appeal_ radiating off the girl is enough to make anyone from McKinley do a double take and question their vision.

This Rachel is definitely not the girl that Quinn fell in love with, at least on the outside. She knows the old Rachel, _her _Rachel, is still there. She talks to her at least once a day. Maybe it's just her appearance that's changed; her wardrobe is definitely a lot sexier. But it's also her attitude towards other people, she's surer of herself and she doesn't second guess the things she says or does like she used to. Quinn decides that this change in Rachel is a good one. An upgrade of the old Rachel and she might be a little more in love with her. But as Quinn sits on the couch opposite of Rachel and Brody, a move they didn't even notice, Quinn wonders if she'll ever have the chance to express this to Rachel.

Rachel is lying back against the armrest of the couch with her legs draped over Brody's lap. He's absently massaging and rubbing up and down Rachel's legs as he talks about something Quinn isn't listening to. She's just watching his hands run up to Rachel's knee then back down to her calf, squeeze, and then repeat. It hurts to watch because it seems so intimate, yet she can't look away. She's warmed up to him since she arrived and put up with his flirting and subtle touches just to keep him away from Rachel. She knows it wasn't fair to do that, but she couldn't help it, old habits die hard. She'll always sacrifice herself to keep Rachel away from anyone that's not her, even if that sounds completely selfish yet a bit backwards.

* * *

After a while of chatting, they clean up and decide to go see a movie. Brody leads the way to the movie theater and even pays for both girls, as if it's some sort of weird date where he has a girl on each arm. Rachel rolls her eyes and they head in to find seats. Of course Brody sits in between them, making Quinn glare at him for separating her from Rachel. They haven't gotten a minute alone since Quinn got there. But Brody has to go home some time, right? Right?

They still have some time before the movie starts, so Brody asks if Quinn wants anything from the concession stand. When she shrugs and says that it doesn't matter, Brody turns to Rachel and gives her a dazzling smile.

"Hey Rach, would you mind going to get some popcorn for us?" he asks as he hands her a twenty dollar bill.

She looks at him incredulously, and when she doesn't budge, he pouts at her. She scoffs then snatches the money and stomps her way up the aisle. She can't believe the nerve of him! He flirts with Quinn in front of her, opens doors for her, _leers _at her, pays for her ticket, so what if he paid for hers as well, and now he's sent _Rachel _to get_ their_ popcorn! And he's only _just met _Quinn! She doesn't know who to be more jealous of.

When Rachel heads back into the theater, the lights are already dimmed and the previews have started. She's beyond aggravated now and it takes a while to find her seat, but when she does, Brody has his arm around Quinn. Rachel flushes with anger as she drops down into her seat and shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth before thrusting the bag and Brody's change into his chest. He thanks her and hands the popcorn to Quinn.

As the movie progresses, the angrier Rachel gets. She watches them both reach into the popcorn bag at the same time and when their hands brush, Quinn pulls back and blushes. Rachel rolls her eyes so hard she could almost see her brain. Then when Brody leans over and whispers something in Quinn's ear, Rachel clenches her teeth and grips the armrest a little tighter. This is not how she expected her day to turn out. But finally the movie ends and the lights come on. As they make their way outside, Rachel is still flushed with anger.

"Hey Rach, you ok? You're ears are really red." Quinn asks in concern.

"Yep, just peachy." She replies as she continues to walk down the street.

When they make it back to Rachel's apartment, they stop outside, Rachel looking at Brody expectantly. He just smiles at her and says something about coming up, but Rachel counters with it's getting late and that he should probably head home. He goes to protest, but Rachel fixes him with a glare that could rival Quinn's _and _Santana's put together, so he kisses Rachel on the cheek then stops in front of Quinn. He whispers something then looks as though he's leaning in to kiss her on the mouth, but Rachel growls and pulls Quinn inside, throwing a goodbye to Brody over her shoulder.

Once they're in the apartment, Rachel shrugs off her jacket and throws it on the couch. She then kicks off her shoes, sending them flying in different directions. Quinn just stands near the door watching her, a bit confused as to why she seems so angry. Rachel then whirls around to look at Quinn. She tells her that she's going to take a shower and that she can make herself at home, and then disappears into the bathroom.

Quinn sits on the couch completely confused. She thought today was a pretty good day. She got to see her best friend, even though they didn't really talk much because Brody has been the biggest twat swatter in all of history. She just doesn't get why Rachel could be so angry now. Did _she_ do something to make her this mad? Then a light bulb flicks on in Quinn's head. _Of course _she's the one who upset Rachel. Hanging around the guy she likes all day, flirting and hogging his attention. Quinn feels so stupid now. How she didn't see it before she doesn't know. She should have known that playing into Brody's charm was going to make Rachel jealous. But of course, Quinn just had to be selfish and try to come in between them because she can't stand the thought of Rachel being with anyone else.

Rachel then comes out of the bathroom in a robe, breaking Quinn out of her thoughts. The shower helped to calm her down a bit, but when she sees the smug grin on Quinn's face, the anger comes back. Again, for what seems like the hundredth time, Rachel rolls her eyes and continues to pick up her things around the living room.

"And why, may I ask, are you grinning like the Cheshire cat?" Rachel huffs, clearly annoyed.

"You're jealous. Ha! I don't know how I didn't pick up on it before." If only the steam coming out of Rachel's ears was visible.

"You're jealous because I just show up out of nowhere and steal this poor guy's attention away from you. He's charming, he really is, and he was trying so hard, but I don't want him, Rach. He's all yours, I swear. You don't have to worry…" Quinn trails off and her brows furrow as Rachel begins to laugh like a maniac.

"_Really, _Quinn? You think I'm jealous of _you_? That I'm angry because _Brody _was paying more attention to _you_? Oh Quinn, you have no idea how _wrong _you are."

"So, you're _not _jealous…?"

"_Of course I'm jealous, Quinn!_ I'm furious! But not because Brody was giving _his_ attention to _you_, but that _you _weren't giving your attention to _me_. You came all this way to visit _me_, yet you've spent the whole time with him. I don't mean to be clingy and upset, but I just miss my best friend." Rachel then walks into her bedroom without giving Quinn a chance to respond.

Quinn is now even more confused than she was before. Rachel wasn't jealous of her, but jealous of Brody. She is upset because Brody was _in the way._ Not because Quinn was stealing his attention. She lets that sink in for a moment. So, Rachel just wanted to hang out with Quinn. Because they're _friends. _That makes Quinn hurt even more than the thought of Rachel and Brody together. That's it, Quinn just has to accept that Rachel will never be more than a friend for her. Quinn sighs then goes to apologize to Rachel.

"Rachel, I want to apolo–" Quinn stops in the doorway of Rachel's room.

Rachel is standing in front of her dresser in a set of sexy lace bra and panties. Quinn's mouth goes dry at the sight and her brain liquefies. Rachel says something, but Quinn's hearing is a bit fuzzy. When Rachel doesn't receive a response from Quinn, she asks if she's ok, concern written all over her face. Quinn only snaps out of it when Rachel is directly in front of her, waving a hand in back and forth to get her attention. She blinks, once, twice. She looks straight into concerned brown and can't help what she does next. She lowers her head and presses her lips against the lips she's only ever dreamt of kissing.

Quinn realizes what she's doing and slowly pulls back. She's afraid to open her eyes and see the disgust on her best friend's face. When a soft hand touches her cheek, she lets out a shuddering breath, but keeps her eyes closed. Another hand is on her other cheek now and she can feel Rachel's eyes roaming her face. Only when Quinn feels Rachel's thumbs softly rubbing back and forth does she slowly crack open her eyes. What she finds staring back at her isn't disgust or even regret, it's love and compassion.

Rachel continues to stroke Quinn's cheeks as she pulls her down for another kiss. It's tender and slow, but full of passion. Quinn's shaky hands move to loosely grip Rachel's hips. At the contact, Rachel slides her hands into short blonde hair and slowly moves back toward her bed. When they reach it, Rachel crawls backwards to the pillows, all the while keeping their lips connected. Quinn settles between Rachel's parted legs then breaks the kiss, but doesn't go far.

"What are we doing?" she whispers against soft pink lips.

"What we've been too scared to do."

Hands are playing with blonde strands while hazel irises look deep into brown. Quinn can't help but think this is all a dream, or that she's dead. Maybe she never recovered from her accident. But then she knows it's real when Rachel breathes her name and asks what she's thinking. She wants to laugh, but there's nothing humorous about this.

"I've waited so long to be here, to tell you…" she falters when fingertips run down her neck.

"Tell me what?" brown eyes plead with hazel.

"_I love you._" Quinn whispers with so much pain and yearning that tears spring to her eyes.

Rachel brings her down for another kiss, pouring everything she has into it. She takes off Quinn's cardigan and slips her hands beneath her shirt to feel warm abs tremble against her fingers. They pull apart so Quinn can remove her shirt and jeans, leaving them both just in their bra and panties. When Quinn settles back on top of Rachel, the skin on skin contact sends shivers throughout their bodies.

Quinn kisses Rachel softly on the lips once then moves to her jaw, neck, collarbone then settles on her chest. She kisses one straining nipple through the lace then kisses across to the other one. Rachel arches up into Quinn's face, silently pleading for more. Quinn answers by taking off the restraining garment. Her heart speeds up at the beautiful sight in front of her. She licks her lips before sucking one peak into her mouth as she thumbs the other. Rachel lets out a shaky breath as Quinn's warm wet tongue twirls around her nipple.

Rachel's panties are soaked by the time Quinn is done loving both of her breasts and starts kissing down her stomach. Quinn playfully nips at Rachel's ribs and that earns her a contented sigh. She swirls her tongue around Rachel's bellybutton then hooks her fingers around lace. She looks up for permission and when she receives a nod, she kisses both hip bones and then the panties are on the floor in seconds. Pale fingers run up and down smooth thighs as they part, revealing glistening wet lips.

Quinn inhales a deep breath as she lowers herself between Rachel's legs, catching her delicious scent. She glances up at Rachel who's biting her lip and clutching at her pillow in anticipation. Quinn then hooks her arms under Rachel's legs and scratches lightly at the top of her thighs. Rachel hums at the first touch of Quinn's tongue then gasps as the pressure becomes sure and firm. Quinn moans at the taste and grips the thighs in her hands a bit tighter as she laps at the wetness. The vibrations shoot through Rachel's core all the way to her fingertips and she bucks into Quinn's face.

This whole thing is so erotic and sensual at the same time that it blows both their minds. Something snapped inside Quinn when she tasted Rachel and now she's tongue deep inside the girl she loves with no regrets. She's giving it everything she's got to make Rachel feel the best she'll ever feel again. Her hands run a burning path from the top of Rachel's thighs up to her breasts and back, as Rachel makes the sexiest noises that Quinn's ever heard from anyone. Between the hands in her hair, the muscles pulsing around her tongue, and the moans in her ears, Quinn is nearly right there with Rachel. Just a flick of her tongue and a pinch to a hard nipple, Rachel bows up off the bed with _Quinn _escaping through her parted lips.

Quinn peppers kisses all up a quivering stomach and a rising chest until she's at plump pink lips. One kiss, two kiss. Then she waits for Rachel to open her eyes. When she does, Quinn loses herself and falls even deeper if that's possible. They stare into each other's eyes until Rachel gains back her mobility and strokes Quinn's hair out of her face to bring her down for an earth shattering kiss.

"_I love you._" Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear as she rolls them over.

They both finally know how the other has felt and will continue to feel for the rest of their days, and all it took was a little jealousy.


End file.
